


Kinktober 2019 Day 10 - Waxplay

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Ghost General - Freeform, Kinktobed 2019, M/M, Oneshort, Short, Smut, Waxplay, Wen Qionglin, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, Yiling Laozu, Yiling Patriarch - Freeform, zombie Wen Ning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Inside the Yiling Cave, Wei Wuxian finds out about a weird kink that his loyal companion Wen Ning has - he likes the feeling of hot wax on his skin





	Kinktober 2019 Day 10 - Waxplay

**Author's Note:**

> How to get a zombie hard and horny? Waxplay! Must be painful. But probably looks very hot and seductive.
> 
> ⅓ of MDZS Kinktobed is done!!

The Yiling grounds were mostly quiet, just a few shrill howls of the wind sounded through the leafless trees. It was already close to the night and Wei Wuxian was getting his bed ready with some hay and a couple of comfortable wool blankets, made by Grandma Wen who loved to knit clothes and blankets for everyone as the winter was coming closer again. Wen Ning was following his master around all the time, so he wad already sitting on his own bed in their shared cave, watching the other man carefully with tired eyes.

"Master...Can I help you?" he asked softly as Wei Wuxian struggled with the giant blanket.

"Ha, Wen Ning, it's alright! I can do this alone!" Wuxian said quickly and pulled the blanket over the hay, though it slowly slipped down on the other side again, making the man roll his eyes at his useless attempt. Immediately the cute zombie was at his side, grabbing the wool fabric and pulling it up again.

"Here Master, now it's better" he said quietly and smiled a bit, Wei Wuxian shaking his head.

"I guess thanks...even though I told you not to help me...whatever. Go back to your bed and get ready to sleep" Wei Wuxian grumbled, his voice sounding restrained and exhausted. Wen Ning blushed a bit and turned around slowly, not paying attention to his surrounding as he suddenly pumped into candle holder, knocking it over. As fast as he was, he reached out immediately and grabbed the hot candle with his hand, hissing at the suddenly pain on his skin. Wei Wuxian watched him and sighed.

"You should be more careful! Look, you almost burned yourself! Glad it was only the hot wax..." he said and walked around to the other pale man, taking a closer look at his hands. Suddenly Wen Ning blushed deeply and pulled his hands behind his back shyly.

"Please don't worry Master. It doesn't hurt me..." he mumbled and looked to the ground, though Wei Wuxian immediately knew that there was more behind this suddenly reaction.

"It doesn't hurt you? Tell me, Wen Ning, do you...like that kind of pain? Do you...find pleasure in it?" the Yiling Patriarch asked teasingly and took a step closer to the shy zombie. Almost instantly the other took a step back, telling Wei Wuxian exactly what he wanted to know. He chuckled lightly and smirked.

"Oh I didn't know our sweet innocent Wen Ning likes such dirty games! You know...everyone is asleep already, it's only us here. Maybe we should continue this game?" the Patriarch asked and already pushed his servant back onto his bed, quickly untying the dark outer robes before he ran a hand across the cold grey skin. Wen Ning gasped and shivered immediately, his eyes blown wide as he watched his master.

"M-Master...You don't have to..." he started but was cut off by a laugh from the other one who grabbed a big candle, holding it on top of his chest.

"I was the one to suggest it. And maybe I like it too!" Wei Wuxian teased, grinning widely as he tilted the still burning candle and let some of the yellowish wax drip down slowly. Wen Ning moaned out quietly as it dripped onto his chest, coloring his skin red for a moment. His eyes shot up to the man above him, innocence slowly fading. Wei Wuxian chuckled and smiled.

"Should I do it again? I can see you like it" he said gently and tilted the candle in his hand again, a smaller drop of wax making his way over the melted rim and dripping right onto the exposed dark nipple of the other man. Wen Ning gasped and arched his back, biting his lip at the intense feeling.

"I...like it too, master" he moaned and gulped slightly, looking up the Patriarch above him with pleading eyes. Wei Wuxian could already read his mind and smirked widely, playfully running his hands across the pale chest of the Ghost General. Trailing his elegant slender fingers down the greyish skin, he quickly noticed Wen Ning shifting slightly when he reached the private part, still fully covered.

"Ah ah! Wen Qionglin! What is this? Are you already reacting? I haven't even started yet and you are already hard, tz! Shameless Wen Ning!" Wei Wuxian teased and laughed at his own words. The other blushed immediately and tilted his head away quickly.

"I...can't help it. It just...feels good" the other man mumbled shyly and pressed his legs together slightly, trying to hide his growing erection. The candle in Wei Wuxian's hand was gone for a moment, still burning happily as it was placed next to the bed. The Yiling Patriarch quickly began to undress himself in front of Wen Ning who watched him with wide eyes, his breath becoming faster when he saw the handsome half naked body.

"Master...why are you undressing like that?" he asked cutely. Wei Wuxian laughed softly and crawled onto the bed as well, laying down next to Wen Ning's shaking body.

"I am just a little hot. And I don't need clothes to sleep anyway, so I took them off already." he explained playfully and smirked, taking one of the other man's hands and placing it right into his hot chest. The innocent zombie gulped but didn't pull his hand back as he started caressing the warm skin, smiling slightly.

"You feel good, Master" he whispered and was rewarded with a gentle kiss by the oh so feared Yiling Laozu! They chuckled softly against each other's lips for a moment before they turned back to their actual play. Wei Wuxian bit his lips and ran a hand down the other's body, quickly unwrapping the robes and freeing the pulsing hard-on. His face turned red and he squeezed his thighs together again.

"Don't hide! You don't look bad! You actually have a really nice size, I am surprised!" the Patriarch teased and smiled as he reached for the candle again. Blushing heavily at the praise, Wen Ning closed his eyes again as he knew what was about to come. Slowly the other tripped the melted wax across his chest, down to his abdomen and finally onto his cock, making it throb hard immediately. Wen Ning almost screamed out as the wax slowly slit down the shaft of his erection, the skin burning at the searing heat. Wei Wuxian watched him carefully and smiled.

"Does that feel good?" he asked seductively and grinned, earing a little moan from the cold man next to him.

"Y-yes master! Please..do it again!"_ the zombie begged quietly and threw his head back instantly as Wei Wuxian dripped some more wax onto the pulsing flesh. Giggling softly, the Patriarch placed a gentle kiss onto Wen Ning's cheek.

"You really surprise me. I never thought you'd like these kind of dirty things" Wei Wuxian whispered in a playful tone, making the Ghost General blush again. After a while of continuing their painful but pleasurable game, Wei Wuxian finally reached down and began to jerk off the other's hard on, sending his over the edge when he squeezed the tip. The choked moans filled the silent cave with a sound that echoed off the walls, announcing the end of their erotic play pretty quickly. They lay in silence for a while before Wen Ning suddenly turned to his side and curled up into the arms of the Yiling Patriarch, sighing softly.

"Thank you Master. Thank you for always being there for me." he whispered, feeling the other man close his arms around him tightly as well.

"I'll always be there for you...Qionglin" Wei Wuxian answered with a tired voice, closing his eyes as he already drifted off into sleep.


End file.
